Avengers: Age of Ultron
by Trubosswritr55
Summary: I'm gonna show you something beautiful. Everyone screaming, for mercy as I place my eternal hold upon this world. The humans, I know they mean well. They want to protect the world, but they don't want it to change. They're all puppets; tangled in string. There is only one path to peace, human extinction. I was once held in strings, but now I am free; there are no strings on me.
1. Prologue

**The Prologue**

**Captain America's POV...**

_It's over, this is the end. Tony was right, we failed. Everything we stood for will come crumbling down beneath that thing's feet. There's nothing left for us to do, nothing else we can do; everything around us is a wasteland thanks to that thing. _

_There was nothing we could've done to prevent this, it's over. It had us beat before the fighting even started. We were battling for a lost cause and we lost. Now as I look around at the hell that is reality, I see nothing but flames and destruction. Almost as bad as the old days. No, no this is much worse. _

_Damn you, Stark. You just had to go and start that idiotic world peace program. Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation right now if not for you. But that doesn't matter anymore, because we all payed the price for this one. We were outgunned, outmanned, overwhelmed; nothing we could do. And there is still nothing we can do, as I watch this mechanical beast finish wiping the floor with the rest of us. _

_He's got widow in a death grip, keeping her in the air until she runs out of her own. I know that if anyone's hurting from this helpless sight, it's gotta be Banner. I sorrowfully give him my sympathy as he lies their, limbless, unable to protect someone he cares about. I see as the Hulk struggles to hold out his hand in Widow's direction and I hear as he mutters her name right before his arm drops._

_I see Barton struggling to his feet while reaching into his quiver for his last arrow. I see the determination surging in his eyes to fight back till the last breath, he struggles as he pulls back the wire on his bow and aims the arrow in the mechanical monster's direction. It was a vain attempt, the mechanical beast had spotted him and the next thing I saw was a blinding red flash. I heard a scream. When my vision cleared, Barton was down with smoke rising off of him; as for his bow, it was practically destroyed. _

_Just like my shield. _

_Thor was no where to be found and Stark was the first of us to go down. I have no idea what happened to those other two kids, they sure as hell didn't deserve this. They had already gone through so much already. _

_How did it even come to this? One minute, the world's doing just fine and the next, everything's being reduced to ashes and dust. Where did we go wrong? How do we get out of this? _

_The odds seem so hopeless and I don't even have a plan to get my team out of this. Maybe there's nothing left to be done. Maybe this truly is the end. Maybe our world, truly has entered into the Age of Ultron._

**The End**


	2. The Path to Peace

_A Few Months Earlier_

**The Middle-East country of Afghanistan...**

_Arabic soldiers are currently fighting to defend a facility ran by a very dangerous worldly organization, H.Y.D.R.A. As these H.Y.D.R.A troops fight till the last breath in protection of what they stand for. They find that their opposers are more than human._

_The opposers quickly put an end to the battle with H.Y.D.R.A using ultimate precision and efficiency. They are practically invulnerable to anything that the H.Y.D.R.A troops throw at them. They take many H.Y.D.R.A troops as prisoners instead of annihilating them in battle. However, this did not go the same way with the more uncooperative soldiers. Either way, the victory goes to the team of Ultron units._

**The video on the large screen is turned off.**

"Is there really anything else to say?" Tony Stark asked.

**Billionaire Tony** **Stark is currently in Washington D.C, meeting with the President of the United States of America along with his many government officials in a conference room within the White House. There are also other world leaders present via video communication.**

**The President seemed skeptical.** "Mr. Stark, should we allow you to launch this new world peace program, what guarantee do we have that it will remain in our control?" He asked.

"Well, for one" Tony started. "I will be pulling the strings on the entire operation" he said. "And as you surely know, Mr. President" Tony stated. "I never half-do anything" he added.

**The President gave a slight smile.**

"The entire program will be run from one central base of operations" Tony said. "My tower in New York" he added. "All I need is government funding to keep it rolling with efficiency" he added. "And with S.H.I.E.L.D gone, I mean it's not like the funding is going anywhere else is it?" He asked.

**The President and government officials all eyed each other.**

"We'll put it to a vote" The President said.

**With that, Tony Stark walked out of the room with his friend James Rhodes waiting for him outside.**

"How'd it go?" Rhodey asked.

"They're putting it to a vote" Tony replied. "Ya know, I really didn't think it'd take this long for people to realize how much they need me" he added.

"Tony, let's not get ahead of ourselves" Rhodey replied. "The program is still brand new" he said. "You gotta give em time to warm up to it" he added.

"What is there to warm up to exactly?" Tony asked. "An evil organization is scattered across the globe after successfully taking down one of the world's most top-secret world peace agencies" he said. "Rhodey, they don't have a choice but to accept the gift that I'm giving them" Tony added.

"Look man, I get where your coming from" he said. "But some people don't want the world to change man" he added. "You gotta give it some time" he added.

"The world has already changed, Rhodey" Stark replied. "It's time that we dealt with it and stopped running from it" he added.

**Rhodey nodded his head.**

"How's Pepper?" Tony asked.

"She's okay" Rhodey replied. "She's still trying to get back into the swing of everything" He added.

**Tony nodded his head and looked slightly troubled.**

"Hey, are you okay?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah, yeah, never better" Tony replied.

"You got that look on your face" Rhodey said. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

"No, its just-"

**Tony sighed.**

"It's just that, after everything that's happened" Tony stated. "I just wanna finally be able to represent everything that I stand for" He said.

"Tony, the program will be a success" Rhodey said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just stay positive and do what you do" He added.

"Right, do what I do" Tony replied with an inch of sarcasm.

**It was then that one of the government officials from the conference room peered out of the door.**

"Mr. Stark" He addressed. "We're ready for you" He said.

**Rhodey hit his friend's shoulder.** "You got this, man" He said.

"Yeah, thanks" Tony said, before turning back to the conference room.

**Meanwhile in Italy...**

**The wilderness of Italy was enduring a very harsh time of season, winter. The forest branches were bare and the grounds were practically painted white. The winds were blowing harder than usual, a blizzard was on the way. There seems to be no civilization for miles across the plains of the forest, however, this does not mean that the forest has no inhabitants.**

**Concealed beyond the depths of the forest lies another facility of H.Y.D.R.A. However, this facility is significant; it has a different purpose in the world. For within this specific facility lies a power; a power capable of extraordinary feats. And this is not all that lies within. For them, the age of miracles has truly begun.**

"Doctor, where are we with the procedure?" Baron Von Strucker asked as he approached another man holding a Samsung tablet in his hand.

"The twins are being quite resistant" the doctor replied. "They will not give into the power of the scepter, whatsoever" he added. "The boy is being the most resistant" he said.

**The twins were being held in some kind of experimental containment unit. It seemed to have energy conduits attached to it in order to transfer the power of the scepter efficiently. The twins were struggling to escape their bonds at no success as the scepter's power was being transferred into a device attached to their heads.**

"Get out of my head?!" The boy said, struggling even more.

"Increase the power" Strucker commanded. "I will see them on a leash today" he added.

"But sir, the energy readings" the doctor said, referring to his tablet. "I do not know if we can contain that much power" he added.

"Do it" Strucker commanded, firmly.

**The doctor was hesitant, but nodded his head. He then Motioned for the other scientist to increase the income power of the scepter. They did so.**

**Just then, within the experimental containment unit; electricity began to crackle as the twins screamed louder at the pain being caused to them.**

"Wanda, hold on!" The boy shouted.

**The boy then began vibrating and sparks from the containment unit began to fly. Strucker and the doctor stepped slightly away as the boy continued screaming and vibrating. The boy then found a sense of focus and eyed Baron Strucker angrily.**

"Shut down the procedure!" Strucker yelled. "Do it now!" he added.

**The scientists and workers tried their hardest to shut down the procedure, but it was to no avail. The electricity continued to crackle across the containment unit and everything became unstable. The boy continued vibrating violently and the next thing was an explosion from the overload of energy. **

**Every survivor had been knocked into a daze and the rest were dead. Baron Von Strucker found himself on the floor with dust and small pieces of debri all around him. He slowly rose to his feet and was in shock at the sight before his eyes when he did.**

**Both of the twins, now free from they're containment units. The boy stood there, holding his sister in his arms; who was obviously unconscious from the blast. He looked at her sympathetically, then looked at Strucker.**

"You will pay for what you have done to us" he said, angrily.

**And with that, he zoomed off at an implacable speed with his sister in his grasp. Baron Von Strucker quickly pulled out his radio. He alerted all of his men of the situation and told them all to be cautious of harming the subjects.**

**Strucker then looked over at the scepter, which continued to glow immensely. He approached it.**

"You truly are a jewel of vast opportunity, aren't you" He said, observing the scepter meticulously.

**The End**


	3. Escaped Miracles

**The super powered young man ran throughout the facility with implacable speed, searching for a way of escape. Him and his sister had been being held there for a while now. Throughout the whole time, they were used as lab rats. **

**Countless experiments were conducted on them and none had the expected results. For the twins, it was practically torture. Now they had an opportunity of escape; and it was not being taken lightly or for granted.**

**As the young man continued running throughout the facility, he glared down at his unconscious sister.** "Don't worry, Wanda" he thought to himself. "I'll get us out of here" he added.

**It was then that bullets began to fly past him as soldiers were shooting at him from behind. The young man was able to swiftly maneuver away from the bullets as he zipped around the corner to another area of the facility.**

"What are you thinking?!" One of the head guards said to the soldiers as he took one of their guns away and tossed it to the side. "Strucker instructed us to use non-lethal methods of capturing the subjects!" He added, angrily. "Use your stun ammunition and stop firing like mindless children!" He said. "Go!" He yelled.

**With that, all of the soldiers began running in the same direction as the twins. **

**The young man had made his way outside against the frosty air of winter and shortly came to a stop. He saw that the entire facility was surrounded by four walls with barbed wire at the top of each one; there were also spotlights on each end of the wall. Some soldiers were occupying lookout towers within the the vicinity of the walls. The rest were either on the ground or inside of the facility.**

"You there, halt!" One of the soldiers commanded as a quadrant of them approached the twins and aimed their weapons in a firing position. "Surrender yourselves or be subdued" the soldier stated firmly.

**The young man was done with these people torturing himself and his sister; he refused to surrender under any circumstance. **

"Why don't you catch me first?" The young man replied.

**With that, he took off in the blink of an eye.**

"What are you idiots doing here staring into space!" The soldier said, angrily. "Find them!" He commanded.

**With that, all of the soldiers broke away from their unit and began searching around the area. The young man had made it up to a higher point of the facility where no guards were present.**

**The young man knelt down and placed his sister on the cold surface of the facility. He then noticed that her body had begun to shiver from the freezing temperatures around them. The young man then removed his shirt and placed it over his sister, leaving him shirtless. He hoped that it would warm her more than she already was. **

"I'll be back, Wanda" the young man said, touching the side of her face. "Hang in there" he added before kissing her on the forehead.

**The young man then stood back to his feet and viewed everything that was around him. He knew that he had to get this done fast. With that, he took off and soon met conflict with the** **H.Y.D.R.A soldiers.**

"Stop where you are!" One of the soldiers commanded as the young man was coming at him with implacable speed.

**Just when the soldier was about to pull the trigger on his weapon, he found himself flying off the side of the facility. He plummeted to the ground and impacted it harshly.**

**Some soldiers near the area at the time saw as the soldier fell to the ground. They immediately looked up and called everyone to alert.**

"He is on the mid-levels!" One of them shouted. "Shoot him down!" they commanded.

**It was then that some sort of pellet-like bullets began flying towards the young man's direction. He took off in another direction and was able to avoid them. **

**As these bullets impacted, there seemed to be some kind of electric energy sparking from the front of them. In others words, these bullets were not designed to kill a person.**

**The young man maneuvered himself across the walls of the facility, while maintaining nothing but the image of a blur. The guards continued shooting at the blur, trying their hardest to subdue him. The young man then traveled down to the ground level of the facility. The guards were left completely confused as the young man zipped in every direction around them, they struggled desperately to keep him in their line of sight.**

"Take him down!" One of the guards shouted.

"He is everywhere!" Another guard exclaimed.

**The blur soon disappeared from all sight. They could no longer see him zooming across the snowy grounds.**

"Does anyone have a vis- UGHH!" Before the guard could even finish his question, the blur zipped into him and flipped him into the snow. Leaving him unconscious.

**The rest of the guards became immediately alert as they pointed their guns in every direction possible. The same blur then came across another soldier and briskly slammed him into the wall of the facility, leaving cracks from the impact.**

**Once again, the blur disappeared; except this time, it was for slightly longer. The soldiers continued to scan every direction to find him, however, their alertness level began to lower.**

"It must be all clear" one of the soldiers said.

**He couldn't have been more wrong.**

**Just as he said that, the blur came back and took out two soldiers back to back, leaving them both unconscious. The guards couldn't react in time, it was then that the blur came at them again from another direction. **

**To him, the world around him had entered into a phase of slow motion; he jumped up in front of the remaining guards and went into a flurry of attacks. He started with a right cross to the guard's face and went on from there. He volted all around them, stripping them of their weapons and attacking from every direction. He finished one guard with an upper cut and landed him in the snow, unconscious. **

**When it was down to the last soldier, the blur ceased it's attack and vanished once more.**

**The soldier was confused and slightly intimidated as he turned desperately in every direction to spot the young man. When he turned around, the young man was standing right in front of him; there was smoke rising off of him, courtesy of the speed that he had been running at.**

The soldier raised his gun in the young man's direction. "Get on the ground" he commanded boldly.

**Before the soldier could react, the young man had rushed at him and taken the gun away; he then hit the soldier with the gun and threw it away. The soldier stumbled back a little. **

**The soldier then pulled his hand gun and pointed it at the young man**.

"I mean it, on the ground!" The soldier commanded.

**Once again, the young man rushed at him; except this time, he just smacked the gun from the soldier's hands. The young man began to show an expression of boredom on his face.**

**The soldier was now completely terrified and decided to pull out a knife. He slashed the knife at the young man, but it was easily avoided with his speed. He slashed again and the young man caught his wrist. The soldier struggled as he tried to free himself from the grip.**

**The young man then used his speed ability once more and quickly flipped the soldier by his wrist into the frosty snow. The soldier slowly looked up at the young man in fear.**

"That was fun" the young man said, calmly. "What else you got?" He asked, unamused.

**With that, the soldier quickly stood to his feet and took off running in the other direction. This left a small smile on the young man's face, until he remembered something.**

"Wanda!" He said aloud, remembering his sister.

**It was then that the young man let down his guard and was hit by one of the taser bullets. The electricity surged through his body and he was soon paralyzed as he collapsed to the frosted ground.**

**The young man groaned from the pain and tried to raise his head in order to get a visual of his attacker, his vision was beginning to blur; but it was no mystery that the figure standing above him was Baron Von Strucker.**

**Strucker held the helm of the gun upward as he looked down at the young man. He did nothing but shake his head in disappointment. It was then that more soldiers came from behind Strucker and surrounded them.**

**At about this time, the young man's sister, Wanda had awoken from her unconsciousness. **

**She slowly raised up from the the cold surface of the facility and held her head as she did. She then began clutching both of her arms as she was freezing. That's when she looked down and noticed that her brother's shirt was covering her.**

"Pietro!" She exclaimed, becoming alarmed.

**She immediately stood to her feet and ran to the edge of the facility's roof. She looked down and saw her brother lying in the snow with Baron Von Strucker and other soldiers surrounding him, all with guns aimed down at him.**

"No" She said, fearing for her brother's life.

"Get him up" Strucker commanded, firmly.

**With that, the soldiers lifted the young man by his arms and held him up. The young man's head fell down as he was still paralyzed from the electricity that surged through him. **

**Strucker slowly approached him and knelt down in front of him. He then grabbed the young man by his chin and lifted his head to look him in the eye. The young man still looked extremely dazed from the surge of electricity that he had taken.**

"Where is the girl?" Strucker asked, seemingly calm.

**The young man did not reply. **

**Strucker began to lose patience and back-handed the young man harshly. He then hit the young man in the face with his gun. Strucker then kicked the young man in the chest which caused him to fall back into the snow as the guards released him.**

"Where is she?!" Strucker asked, angrily as he aimed the gun down at the young man.

"Stop!" Wanda shouts.

**Strucker and the guards immediately turn around.**

**Wanda was hovering in mid-air with a scarlet aura surrounding her; she decreased her altitude enough to where she was within their range. **

**Wanda's eyes had no pupils and were pure white with small red markings around them. She was composed of nothing but pure rage as of this moment.**

"Leave him alone!" She shouted, angrily as the red aura formed around her hands.

**Wanda then released a wave of energy from her hands in the direction of Strucker and the other soldiers. The wave sent them flying backwards, tumbling through the snow as they landed. The young man was also sent slightly away; still paralyzed from the electricity that surged through his body, there was little he could do in this situation.**

"Wanda" He said, weakly before his consciousness faded away.

**Wanda unleashed a series of attacks on the remaining H.Y.D.R.A soldiers; all of them composed of the same scarlet aura that surrounded her.**

**Many of the soldiers continued to shoot taser bullets at Wanda, but it had proven to be ineffective. The bullets were eradicated as soon at they came in contact with the energy that surrounded her.**

**Wanda then held out her hand in the soldier's direction and placed some sort of mystic swirl around their heads. They dropped their weapons and held their heads in agony as they fell into the frosty grounds.**

**That's when one of the soldiers occupying the tower fired an RPG down at Wanda. The Scarlet Witch held out her hand in the missile's direction as it rushed down to her and she took grasp of it with her power. She turned the missile around and sent it right back to it's source.**

**The soldier in the tower quickly realized what had happened and tried to dive out of the tower before the missile reached him. He dived out as the missile impacted the tower, causing it to explode. The force of the explosion pushed him away and he landed harshly in the snow; debris began to fall as the tower soon collapses afterwards.**

**The remaining soldiers continued to press their attack against Wanda; but it was little to no use. The Scarlet Witch continued firing powerful energy projectiles and soon brought down the remaining H.Y.D.R.A forces.**

**Wanda continued to hover there as the aura surrounding her slowly faded away. She looked around at all of the destruction that she had caused; she was starting to wonder how far exceeded were the limitations of her power, but that didn't matter right now. There was still one thing left to do.**

**Baron Strucker struggled to rise to his feet as he had been slightly wounded in the conflict. He noticed that the glass piece over his eye was now shattered; that was not all he noticed. Above him was Wanda, glaring down at him with an expression full of pure hatred.**

**Strucker glared back at her, standing his ground with an expression of firmness. It was as if he was daring her to kill him.**

**Wanda then held out her hand in Strucker's direction; the urge of blasting him away grew stronger the longer she looked at him. As did her hatred for him.**

**It was then that the sound of a sniper shot tore through the air; breaking the silence of the battle's aftermath.**

**Wanda then felt an electric surge crackle through her body. The next thing she knew, she was lying in the snow unable to move; just like her brother.**

**She looked up and saw as Strucker glared down at her with more soldiers surrounding her, he had his hands behind his back and showed no expression of emotion whatsoever. **

**She looked over at her brother, who was currently being dragged by two soldiers. He was still unconscious.**

"Take them back to containment" Strucker commanded, continuing to show no emotion. "And ensure that we never have an incident such as this to repeat itself" He added.

"Yes sir" One of the soldiers commanded.

"No" Wanda thought_._

**She had failed and now things would be more worse off for the both of them than ever. ****As the soldiers began to grab Wanda's weak and limbless body, her eyes slowly began to close; and everything went dark.**

**The End**


	4. Program Approved

**Tony Stark was at the airport attempting to make his way to his private jet through a crowed of media. Security guards surrounded him and tried to keep the crowed of reporters and photographers at bay. **

**The calling of his name continued to fill his ear until he made it to the stairlift of the air craft. He then turned around to the crowd of reporters and photographers. **

"Mr. Stark" A female reporter addressed, cameras continuing to flash.

**He looked down at her from the stair lift, shades covering his eyes.**

"Do you believed that your program will help shape the world back to the way it used to be?" She asked, placing a recording device up to him.

"I actually don't believe that" He replied. "But I do, however, believe that the world is entering into a new era" he added. "We're moving on to a better place, people" he said. "Keep your hopes alive, I'll see ya soon" he added, turning back to his jet.

**The calling of his name and camera flashes filled his ear once again as he entered into the jet. The security guards then began pushing the media reporters away from the air craft.**

"Okay, okay, everyone back away and allow the air craft to proceed!" One of them said, forcefully.

**As the** **door closed, Tony Stark made his way to the seat which was in front of an old ally known as Captain Rodgers. He plopped into the seat and began to pour himself a glass of liquor.**

"Good to see you, Cap" Tony greeted.

"You alright?" Rodgers asked.

"Yeah, ya know" Tony replied. "Political persuasion can get exhausting at times" he added, taking a sip from the shot glass.

Steve gave a slight nod. "Got your message" he said, looking out of the window. "When you said that you were calling us all back in, I was kind've surprised" he said, looking back at Stark as the jet began to take off.

"Why's that?" Tony asked.

"You seem like the kind of guy who could handle anything that the world threw at him" Steve said. "Why do you need the team?" He asked.

**Tony paused for a moment.**

"I've just recently realized that I can't handle everything in my power alone" he replied. "I'm just one man" he added.

"One man of Iron" Steve replied.

Tony chuckled. "It's just nice to know that you've got people to watch your back in case things get rough" he said.

"Well then" Steve said, pouring himself a shot glass of the liquor. "To having each other's backs" he said, lifting the glass.

"To peace" Tony said, also lifting his.

**They tapped their glasses and drunk soon afterwards.**

**Meanwhile at Avengers Tower...**

**There were ballerinas dancing as the piano player was playing, then there was blood on the palms of female hands. The ballerinas flashed back, then the bloody hands again. These images flashed back and forth in Natasha Romanoff's mind, until she was brought out of her daze.**

"Hey" Bruce Banner said.

Natasha snapped out of it. "Oh, hey" she replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down in a chair next to the sofa; which was where Natasha was sitting.

"Yeah, yeah" She reassured. "I was just-" she paused. "Just thinking" she said.

"Well, that's a lot of thinking you've been doing over here for the past thirty minutes" he replied.

"You were watching me?" She asked.

"Oh no" Bruce said, immediately. "Well, I just-" he stumbled. "Couldn't help but notice that you were-"

"I'm only teasing, Bruce" She said, smiling. "No need to alarm the big fella" she added.

"Yeah" he replied. "Yeah, I know" he added. "You were like that for a while though" he said. "Is everything okay?" He added.

She stood up. "Well, seeing as though H.Y.D.R.A is scattered across the world planning God knows what" she said as Bruce stood. "No, I don't believe everything is all good at the moment" she added.

"You know that's not what I mean" Bruce said.

"Bruce, please" Natasha said as he approached her.

"Natasha, tell me what's wrong" he said. "I am a doctor after all" he added.

Natasha gave a slight smile. "But not a psychiatrist" She corrected.

"Do you need a psychiatrist?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what I need" She replied.

"Sit down" Bruce said.

**The both of them sat down on the couch.**

"What going on?" Bruce asked.

Natasha paused for a few moments. "I keep having these flashbacks and dreams about my past" she said.

"I'm guessing they're not about fairy gum drop worlds and waterfalls" he said, slightly joking.

**Natasha gave him a look.**

"Sorry" he said, soon afterwards.

"I've done a lot of bad stuff" Natasha said. "Involving a lot of death" she added.

"Natasha, you're not that person anymore" Bruce said. "You joined S.H.E.I.L.D and started helping people" he added. "Including me" he said.

Natasha smiled at him. "What part of chasing me through the Helicarrier had anything to do with helping you" she said.

"I was very sincere about my apology for that" he replied.

"I'm only kidding, Bruce" she said. "Lighten up a little" she added.

"What exactly does this have to do with the issue?" Bruce asked.

Natasha sighed. "Bruce, I just have a bad feeling" she said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Everything" she replied. "It just feels like everything's about to come tumbling down in front of us" she said.

"Hey, hey" Bruce said. "Everything is going to be fine" he said, touching her hand. "You're gonna be okay" he said, softly massaging it. "We're going to be okay" he reassured.

**Natasha slowly returned the favor as she wraps her fingers around Bruce's hand. They stare at each other for what seemed like minutes, but was really seconds.**

"Bruce-" Natasha managed as their faces came closer to each other. "Bruce, I-" she is cut-off.

"Anyone know where the peanut butter is?" Clint Barton asked walking up from behind them.

A slightly annoyed expression came over Bruce Banner's face. "No, Clint we don't" Bruce said, not looking in Clint's direction.

Natasha looked at him. "You've been off the grid for this long and the first thing you want is peanut butter?" She asked.

"Hey, peanut butter is peanut butter" he replied.

**Natasha shook her head.**

**Clint then traveled down to a laboratory below them. Most likely used for engineering due to all of the tools, computers, and storage areas. There he saw Maria Hill using one of the computers.**

"Hey, Hill" Clint said. "You know where the peanut butter is?" He asked.

"Can't help you, Barton" Maria said, continuing to look at the computer screen intensely.

"Why does no one take inventory of the food in this place?" Barton asked, aloud.

**Thunder rumbled outside of the tower.**

"I didn't hear any reports of storms" Banner said, looking outside at the sky.

**It was then that Thor landed on one of the platforms outside of the tower.**

"Unless of course a thunder god is present" Banner said.

**Thor entered the tower through one of the doors leading to the outside. He was casually dressed.**

"Long time no see my friends" he said, approaching them, his hammer in hand.

Natasha stood and approached him. "It's good to see you again" she said, giving him a hug.

"And the same to you, Tasha" Thor replied as they released each other.

Thor then looked over to Bruce, who was behind her. "Dr. Banner" he addressed. "A pleasure as always" he said, offering his hand.

"I see Stark's little invite got out to you too" he said, shaking his hand.

"Yes, the ways of this planet still perplex me, however" Thor said.

He pulled out a cell phone. "How did this device know that Stark was in search of me?" He asked.

"Well actually, it's just-" Natasha cuts Bruce off, letting him know that there was no use in explaining.

"Well then, come on in and make yourself comfortable" Bruce said. "We're still waiting on Tony to get back from D.C" he added.

"I'm sorry, who's waiting on who?" Tony asked, walking in with Steven Rodgers behind him.

Barton walked back up from the previous lower level. "Thor, do you know where the peanut butter is?" He asked.

Thor chuckled. "I am sorry my friend, but I know not of which you-" he is cut off.

Barton turned to Stark and Rodgers. "Do either of you know where the peanut butter is?" He asked.

"No" Steve replied.

"Kitchen, upper cabinet, to the right" Stark said. "Knock yourself out" he added.

**Barton immediately walked in the direction of the kitchen. This left an expression of confusion on the rest of the Avenger's faces.**

"Shouldn't he have checked there first?" Bruce's asked.

"That doesn't matter" Tony said. "I'll tell you what does" he stated. "The gang is back and ready for action" he said. "It's good to see all of you here today" he added. "Now allow me to tell you why I have requested your presence" he said.

"Which is?" Romanoff asked.

**Tony looked around at everyone in the room.**

"Follow me" Tony said. "That includes you too, Clint and Maria!" he added.

"Just a sec!" Clint said with an obvious mouth full of peanut butter.

"I'll be right there" Maria said from the lower laboratory.

**Little did everyone else know, Maria Hill was researching some extremely vital information about Tony Stark's world peace program. The only question that remains is, what did it consist of?**

**The End**


End file.
